


Fuck you very much

by dab



Series: Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [11]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders Being Anders, Angry Mitchell, Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, aftermath of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Anders slept with a woman. Mitchell accuses Anders of cheating. Anders disagrees.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Series: Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487597
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Kink Bingo 2021





	Fuck you very much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GatheringFiKi Kink Bingo. Prompt: Angry sex

Mitchell kicked Anders’ front door shut behind him with such force that one of the framed photos in the hallway fell to the floor. He was not sorry.

“What’s _your_ problem?” Anders asked when Mitchell stormed into the living room. His blond boyfriend was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop open.

“I was just informed of your little slip-up last night.” Mitchell said through clenched teeth. He stood a few feet away from Anders, unwilling to lose control before he had heard Anders’ side of the story. He had never dealt well with partners who lied. 

“Oh yes, that. It was nothing.” Anders dismissed it. His heartbeat did not even increase. He truly did not think it was an issue.

“’That’ was you fucking some woman in a bathroom stall at Mike’s bar.” Mitchell accused, his voice deceptively calm. He balled his fists. He could not lose control.

“Who told you? Was it Mike? Of course it was him.” Anders concluded.

“It doesn’t matter who told me, you were cheating on me and you didn’t even bother to hide it from your family.” Mitchell’s hands shook as he pushed them through his hair.

“No it must’ve been Ty. He’s all about that monogamy bullshit.” Anders continued as if Mitchell was just talking about the weather.

“How could you do this to me? To us? I thought you cared?” Mitchell asked. His voice wavered slightly.

“Whom I care for and whom I fuck are not necessarily the same people.” Anders said as he stood up. Mitchell raised his eyebrows in disbelief, following Anders to the kitchen.

“Want a beer?” Anders asked.

“No I don’t want a fucking beer, I want you to explain why you’re sleeping around when you’re committed to me.” Mitchell stepped closer, crowding Anders against a kitchen cabinet.

“We’re not in a fucking relationship.” Anders retorted. “I don’t have to explain anything.”

“Jesus Anders, we’ve been seeing each other for months. You are the only one who would see four months of fucking, sleeping over regularly, eating together and meeting your fucked-up family as not being a relationship.”

“We never agreed to be exclusive.” Anders hissed back.

“That’s supposed to be an unspoken rule!” Mitchell yelled. He banged his fist on the counter. “So you are okay with me fucking other people?”

“Of course, but you won’t find anybody who’s as good as me.” Anders boasted, smiling widely.

Mitchell moved before he could think. Anders’ back collided with the nearest wall. The vampire gripped his lover’s dress shirt, hand shaking slightly.

“Are you saying you’re fucking others because I don’t _satisfy_ you?”

“Now you’re getting it.” Anders grinned. “You can’t expect me to be satisfied with all this this soft lovemaking you’re doing. I had expected to be fucked into the mattress daily with a vampire lover, but your bouts of depression and self-loathing make for highly irregular sex. And when I finally do get you into bed, you’re all about slow-paced loving.”

“We’re fucking at least two times a week!” Mitchell defended. “And you love how I make you cum, you can hardly talk after sex.”

“Variety is the spice of life. You can’t expect me to be satisfied with sex like that all the time.”

Mitchell seethed, twisting Anders’ shirt and lifting him up slightly. “You’re a fucking asshole, Anders.”

“Then leave if you don’t like it.” Anders challenged. “Or do something about it.” Anders’ smirk was devious and Mitchell knew he should not give him what he wanted. He had felt Anders’ erection the moment he had crowded him against the wall.

“You want me to do something about it?” Mitchell breathed. Anders’ heartbeat spiked. He recognized a threat when he heard one.

He grasped Anders’ face and turned it to the side, exposing his neck. He would usually start with a kiss, but his lover did not deserve a kiss right now.

Anders swore when Mitchell attached himself to his neck, his love bites harsher than they usually were.

The dress shirt opened with two tugs, buttons launching to the floor. 

“No need to rip it like that.” Anders complained. Mitchell silenced him with his hand over his mouth.

Anders’ trousers were next, easily undone with the other hand. They dropped to the floor before Mitchell had left another mark.

“Get naked.” Mitchell urged as he crouched down. Anders’ wallet was probably still in his back pocket.

“You’re right where I want you.” Anders leered, pushing down his underwear. “I should fuck other people more often if it means I get a blowjob out of it.”

Mitchell ignored him. He had found the wallet and fished a packet of lube from it – skipping the condoms he found there as well.

Anders could be trusted to carry everything needed for fucking – Mitchell’s anger burned at the thought of the other people that had benefited from that fact. 

“No condom? What happened to your ‘safety first’ bullshit? You don’t know where I’ve been.” Anders continued.

“I would really suggest you stop talking.” Mitchell growled. “I have very little patience left.”

“ _Making love_ without a condom is really not a threat, Mitch.” Anders laughed. “I never understood why you insisted on them anyway since vampires can’t even catch human diseases.”

Mitchell’s dark look did not deter Anders in the slightest.

“Not that I have any diseases, as I’ve told you a thousand times before – Wha~?.” 

Mitchell lifted Anders over his shoulder with ease. He grinned at the high-pitched yelp that it caused.

It took him ten beats of Anders’ heart to get to the kitchen table.

“Bend over.” Mitchell demanded after he had dropped Anders in front of the table. 

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Anders commented. He turned towards the table and started gathering and moving the files and papers that were spread all over it. 

“Now.” Mitchell ordered. He pushed between Anders’ shoulder blades until his chest was pressed to the surface of the table, the files trapped beneath him. Anders moved backward, making sure that his hips were far enough from the edge of the table that his cock was not trapped beneath him. It hung down, thick and erect, waiting to be touched. Mitchell took a moment to admire Anders’ form like this, bent over for him, not in charge for once.

“Just let me move all this stuff.” Anders protested when Mitchell took too long to act. 

Mitchell’s answer came in the form of a lubed finger up his ass.

Mitchell was efficient. He usually dragged it out, giving pleasure and making it good. Now it was perfunctory. Anders’ breathing was loud in the otherwise quiet room.

“Down, just a little, no fuck Mitch, what are –“ Anders continued to complain, used to Mitchell’s perfect finger-fucking. Anders wiggled around, trying to get Mitchell’s finger where he wanted it, but Mitchell grabbed him, holding him still. He held on tight.

“You ready?” Mitchell grouched. The downside of always fingering his lover for a long time was that he was unsure of when Anders was actually ready for him.

“Shit, yeah, yes, just do it.” Anders panted. He lifted his face from the table, but Mitchell pushed him down again.

“Don’t fucking move Anders.” He threatened.

Getting his jeans low enough was a feat with his erection straining against the fabric. He gave up when they were mid-thigh. He used the last lube to slick his cock and groaned at the feeling.

“Stop jerking it and stick it in me.” Anders whined. Mitchell’s grin was feral. He held Anders down with his left hand and stroked his dick with the right.

“I could just cum over your back,” Mitchell suggested, voice low in pleasure, “leave you like that.”

“Don’t you dare, you got me all worked up.”

“You would deserve it.” Mitchell stated. He grasped the base of his dick and slowly entered his lover. He did not intend to hurt him. Much.

“Now make love to me.” Anders mocked, when Mitchell’s hips were finally resting against his ass.

Mitchell responded with a sharp snap of his hips. The kitchen table shoved a few inches forward, colliding with the wall.

“Oh fuck.” Anders groaned. “Again.” Mitchell did, but not because Anders told him to. He wanted this for himself, needed it.

He fucked forward again, building up to a furious rhythm within a few thrusts. The table banged against the wall, nearly drowning out Anders’ sounds of pleasure and the hammering of his heart.

Fuck it felt good to give in. It had been too long since he had really let go during sex. The slow lovemaking stemmed from a fear of hurting his lover. But Anders deserved it now.

Anders lifted himself up onto his hands, attempting to get Mitchell’s dick where he wanted it. Mitchell knew he did not have the right angle. He laughed.

“People who cheat can’t have nice things.” Mitchell mocked. He pressed Anders back onto the table, fucking deep and harsh and perfect, exactly how he liked it himself.

“You prick, at least stroke me off.”

“I thought you did not want me to make love to you anymore.” Mitchell said, mirroring Anders’ own words.

“You’re a selfish prick.” Anders cussed. “Then I’ll do it myself.” Anders hand moved down to grab his cock, but Mitchell was faster. He grabbed both of Anders’ hands and held them behind his lover’s back.

“There’s no need for all that.” Mitchell taunted.

Anders’ reply was interrupted by a moan as Mitchell purposely moved his dick along Anders’ prostate. Once.

He was back to his previous angle before Anders’ sound of pleasure had ended. It quickly morphed into sounds of complaint again.

“Are you fucking serious?” Anders protested, but his whining shifted to staccato grunting when Mitchell ploughed him harder.

”This what you want?” Mitchell challenged. The vampire bent over, pinning Anders to the table with his upper body. He moved Anders’ hands over his head, still holding them with one of his own. Mitchell’s hips snapped forward in the same hurried pace and he could not hold back his own groan of satisfaction.

His mouth was next to Anders’ ear when he whispered, “You wanted your big, bad vampire _not-_ boyfriend to fuck you. This what you meant? Getting railed like this, bending over just for my pleasure?”

“Yes, Mitch, fuck, please.” Anders gasped, his heart hammering against his chest. Mitchell could feel it along Anders’ back.

“Did she make you feel like this? Did the others you’ve fucked make you feel like this?” Mitchell questioned, his mouth next to Anders’ cheek. He pulled back slightly when Anders tried to kiss him.

“Answer me.” He snapped, emphasizing his words by fucking forward with his full strength. _God_ that felt good.

“No, no they don’t. Didn’t. Never.” Anders’ words sounded rushed, forming with each panted breath.

“You know exactly what to say to make a man feel special.” Mitchell jeered.

Anders only nodded, clearly not understanding what was being said. Mitchell watched with satisfaction when he saw Anders was drooling over his precious work files.

Seeing Anders like this, laying still and taking his cock, did something to Mitchell. Something that made his thrust harsher and his grip tighter.

“I’m going to fill you up.” Mitchell growled. He hardly recognized his own voice. “Mark you as mine.”

Anders response was cut off by Mitchell’s hand over his mouth.

“I’m not even sure if you deserve to be marked as mine, since you’re clearly not mine alone.” His thrusts were brutal now, fueled by his renewed anger.

Anders nodded frantically, his blue eyes were slightly wet, desperate for it. That set Mitchell off.

His climax felt like a punch in the gut with the sweetest ecstasy. “ _Fuck_ , Anders.” He pushed his cock in as deep as it could go, making short, harsh movements.

Anders mumbled something, muffled by Mitchell’s hand. He left his hand in place until his cock had no more to give.

“Now me, give it to me, make me cum.” Anders was out of breath, frantic, his eyes wide.

Mitchell smiled, all teeth. “You’re so good at finding your own pleasure, without me. You can easily do it yourself.”

“You – why – _fuck_.” Anders ripped one of his hands from Mitchell’s grip and moved it down. Mitchell lifted himself up, pulling out before Anders’ hand reached its destination.

Anders immediately pushed himself up from the surface of the table, gaining easy access to his dick. Mitchell was having none of it.

“Stay where you are.” Mitchell pushed him back, one hand holding him down with enough strength that Anders could only stay down.

“At least give me some fucking lube.” Anders demanded.

“You don’t need it.” Mitchell replied, laughing at the frustration written on Anders’ face.

Anders grasped his own cock with a growl of desperation and anger. Mitchell still had one hand on his lover’s back, holding him down, when he saw the first trickle of his own cum make its way down Anders’ balls.

He cursed softly, arousal spiking again. His checked his fingers, still slick with lube, and pushed two of them inside. More cum spilled out, trailing down, slicking Anders’ balls and cock. The sound of Anders’ hand turned wet. His lover made a happy noise.

It took only a few insistent pushes against Anders’ prostate before he came. The sound Anders made, usually demanding and eager, sounded more like a whimper. Like _finally_.

-

Mitchell had taken a piss, cleaned up, washed his hands, and grabbed a beer by the time Anders started moving again. 

“How was that for making love?” Mitchell asked from the couch. He had a perfect view of Anders’ still naked form. His lover looked absolutely wrecked. A sizzle of satisfaction danced up the vampire’s spine. 

“If you fuck me like that at least once a week, I will be monogamous with you.” Anders promised.

Mitchell knew better than to trust Anders’ promises. He decided to stick around anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I feel like Anders got exactly what he wanted?


End file.
